Christmas in Canterlot
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The Equestria Girls are getting ready for Christmas and Twilight doesn't know which Christmas present will she get for Flash. This story is rated M due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are now doing Christmas shopping at the mall right now. It's been a busy day since the mall was pace during black as a matter of fact. Their parents will need to hide their kids' presents so they can wait until Christmas by the way. The last day of school before Christmas break is about 3 days away.

"It's been a busy day here at the mall, girls" said Twilight. "Besides, we can't until Christmas comes"

"Same here, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We really like Christmas by the way"

"We sure do, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I already got a Christmas present for Kerry and my friends"

"Same with us, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Our last day of school before we have Christmas is in 3 days away"

"I had to agree with you, Rainbow" said "The holidays are coming as well"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Some other holidays that other people like Hanukah and Kwanzaa" said Applejack.

"We sure are happy that we are in the nice list" said Sunset Shimmer. "Same as the Shadowbolts"

"We need to see who is nice and who is naughty for Christmas" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better go now" said Twilight. "Our parents are going to pay our Christmas presents and leaving to the mall"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The parents paid the Christmas presents for the girls and went to the car and left the mall.

"Did you get the Christmas presents for your friends, Twilight?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Twilight. "Besides, I can't wait for Christmas"

"Neither do I, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "You can't see your Christmas presents yet until Christmas"

"I am waiting, mom" said Twilight.

"That is my daughter" said Twilight Velvet. "We are almost heading home now, Twilight"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

Twilight and her family arrives at home and her parents are taking out the Christmas for their kids. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Christmas Party at CHS Part 1

The next day, the Equestria Girls went to Canterlot High and going to their classes. There will be a Christmas party over there as a matter of fact. They are happy to go there and they will behave by the way. They just had breakfast and walked over there so they can meet their friends as in the girls. They are now at class and taking their seat.

"Well, Twilight, we are waiting for the announcement to see what's coming up later today" said Rainbow Dash.

"Luna is going to be make it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's listen"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Students, later during school, we will have a Christmas at the gym" said Luna on the PA.

"The Christmas party is coming later, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I can't wait to go there" said Twilight. "Besides, I can't decide what to get for Flash"

"We will talk about it after school, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Everyone else at CHS will be there as well"

Later, the girls went to the gym that is cover with Christmas decorations in time for the Christmas party. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna came over there and went up on stage.

"Students, welcome to the Christmas party here at CHS" said Celestia.

The students are cheering at them as a matter of fact and Celestia will continue the introduction of the party.

"It is almost time for the Holidays and we will have a great time" said Celestia.

The Christmas party is now under way and the girls are now dancing to Christmas music right now.

"The Christmas party is going to great, Twilight" said Rarity.

"I hope so, Rarity" said Twilight. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that we're in the nice list"

"I was in the naughty list once when I took your crown" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And you already apologize, Sunset" said Twilight. "Now let's go have fun at the party"

The girls are now continuing dancing to the music. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Christmas Party at CHS Part 2

The Christmas party at Canterlot High is going on right now. The food and desserts are going to be delivered by Mr. and Mrs. Cake from the Sugarcube Corner. It will have cakes, Christmas cookies, gingerbread cookies, candy cane fudge, chocolate mint pie and cupcakes. The Equestria Girls are going to like them as a matter of fact. Pinkie Pie also made a punch on the bowl as well.

"Food and desserts are going to be here soon, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Kerry order them by the way"

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight. "Besides, it's going to be a best Christmas party since the Friendship Games"

"My mom told me that I need to make punch for the party" said Pinkie Pie.

"Where is it, Pinkie?" Sunset Shimmer.

"Here it comes now, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

They saw Pinkie Pie's parents bringing the punch of bowl to the gym and put it on the table.

"The punch of bowl is here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I brought Granny Smith's delicious Christmas apple pies" said Applejack.

"That would be delicious, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the food and desserts now"

They saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake bringing the food and desserts to the gym and put them on the table.

"The food and desserts are here" said Pinkie Pie.

"I ordered them, Pinkie" said Kerry. "How was school going?"

"It was great, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Christmas is almost coming already"

"I heard about that, Pinkie" said Kerry. "Besides, I am pretty sure we're on the nice list"

"I hope so too, Kerry" said Twilight. "We went to go Christmas shopping yesterday"

"That was a busy day" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Twilight. "I still can't decide what to give Flash for his Christmas present"

"We will find it soon, Twilight" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Twilight. "It's nice to have you here"

"Anytime, Twilight" said Kerry. "Now let's have some fun at the party"

"You got it, Kerry" said Twilight.

The girls are now eating some food and some desserts. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Christmas Party at CHS Part 3

The Christmas Party at Canterlot High is still going on right now. The Equestria Girls are enjoying their food and desserts after Mr. and Mrs. Cake brought them to the school. They are getting ready to dance some more as a matter of fact. Spiking a punch won't be allowed at the party by the way. Let's hope the Christmas party at Canterlot High becomes more successful.

"We had a good time at the party, girls" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Do you want to dance after we finished eating?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, Twilight" said Pinkie.

After they eat, they are now dancing and the song is playing is Hearth's Warming Eve is Here Once Again.

"This song plays really great at the party, girls" said Twilight.

"It sure is, darling" said Rarity. "Besides, Hearth's Warming Eve is the best holiday for everyone"

"And that's why we called Christmas since we're at Canterlot as matter of fact" said Twilight.

"That Christmas cookies were very delicious, Twilight" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Twilight. "In fact, the Christmas party is a huge successful right now"

"I love the Christmas party, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I am pretty sure that we will be in the nice list soon"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We will see who is nice and who is naught on the list as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Good party, so far"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight.

After the song is finished, the next song is playing and it's called Days Gone By (Auid Lang Syne) and the girls are dancing to that song by the way.

"This is a great song, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

"It is a nice song as well" said Fluttershy. "I really like that song"

"Same here, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Anyways, let's keep dancing right now"

The girls are still dancing to that song. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Christmas Party at CHS Part 4

The Christmas party at Canterlot High is still going on right now. The Equestria Girls had already eaten food and desserts and they already danced two songs. They will dance a little more during the party as a matter of fact. The Christmas party will be a success soon and they dance a few more songs by the way. Let's hope the party will be a more success.

"The Christmas party here at Canterlot High is going great, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We already dance when two songs are played as well"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, I really like the Christmas party"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "The Christmas party is going to be a successful soon"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I love how we dance during the party"

"That is true, Rainbow" said Twilight. "This party is a huge success"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like how we dance as a matter of fact"

After that, the next Christmas song is played called the heart carol.

"The heart carol is a good song, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Can we dance to it?"

"Sure we can, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's listen and dance to it by the way"

After they danced to the heart carol, they went back and brought some cake for dessert.

"The dance at the Christmas party is a good one, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, we are behaving as well"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "This is a good Christmas cake"

"It sure is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "This is a best Christmas party ever"

"I agree, Rainbow" said Twilight. "The gym has been filled with Christmas decorations as well"

"We worked really hard on it as a matter of fact" said Rainbow Dash. "All of us, decorate the gym as well"

"But we did it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We did a great job doing that"

After they eaten the cake, the went back to dancing for more songs. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Christmas Party at CHS Part 5

The Christmas party at Canterlot High is still going on. There is going to be a Christmas present from the president of Equestria as a matter of fact. Besides, it is a big present as the students will bring it to the gym so they can open to see what it is. Let's hope that it will be a good Christmas present by the way.

"The Christmas party is going great, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We worked really hard at the gym"

"We sure did, Pinkie" said Twilight. "I can't wait to open the Christmas present at school"

"It's going to be a big one, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "We have to carrying it in"

"That is true, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We are going to see what that big Christmas present is soon"

"We sure will, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Can we dance until the big present comes?"

"Sure we can, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

After they dance to the next song, the big Christmas present came outside at CHS and everyone will pick it up since it's heavy to carry it.

"Students, the Christmas present is here" said Celestia. "Let's go outside and take it inside"

They brought the Christmas present inside and took it to the gym.

"Now let's see who gave that big Christmas present to us" said Luna.

"It says that it's from the president of Equestria" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I wonder what it is"

They started opened the present and saw a big portrait of all the Canterlot High staffs and students.

"That Christmas present is a picture of us as in all the Canterlot High staffs and students" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "That's the reason why that Christmas present is heavy"

"Our arms are tired, Twilight" said Applejack. "But we brought in here"

"We sure did, Applejack" said Twilight. "It is the best Christmas present for all of us in Canterlot High"

"We like that Christmas present" said Rainbow Dash.

Everyone at CHS likes that big Christmas present. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Christmas Party at CHS Part 6

After the students and staff at Canterlot High in CHS got a big Christmas present, they want to know who gave it to them. The Christmas party is also a huge success as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls likes that big present. They are going to find out who gave it to them by the way as the party continues.

"That was a huge present, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Besides, I really like that present"

"Same here, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We know that, Pinkie" said Twilight. "We will get to see who gave that big Christmas present to us"

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

The girls saw the name Mayor Mare that it is a present from her.

"It's Mayor Mare, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better talk to her to say thanks"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls left Canterlot High and went to city hall. Mayor Mare is already decorating the Christmas tree as the girls came in as a matter of fact.

"Hi, girls" said Mayor Mare.

"Hi, Mayor Mare" said the girls.

"Mayor Mare, was that you giving us that big Christmas present at CHS?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure did, Rainbow" said Mayor Mare. "Did you like the gift?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Rainbow Dash. "Besides, it is a best Christmas present ever"

They are now giving Mayor Mare a hug. Later, they went back to Canterlot High and enters the gym.

"We're back, Celestia" said Twilight.

"Did you thank Mayor Mare, girls?" Celestia asked.

"We sure did, Celestia" said Twilight. "That portrait is a nice Christmas present as a matter of fact"

"That is true, Twilight" said Celestia. "We are going to have to put it up soon"

"Okay, Celestia" said Twilight. "We are going to do it together by the way"

They took that big portrait to the school and put it up. It was very heavy to take it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Heading Home

It is now time to go home. All the students at Canterlot High are leaving the school and be back after the Holidays are over. The Equestria Girls will have a good time for their Christmas as a matter of fact. They are now waiting for their parents to pick them up. The girls hope that they are in the nice list.

"Christmas is coming, girls" said Twilight. "Think we can have a good time"

"We sure can, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The Christmas party was a huge success, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We did have a good time during it"

"And the portrait of us was a big Christmas present from Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer. "Our parents are here now"

Their parents went to Canterlot and picked them up and went home. All of them have their house being decorated with Christmas lights.

"The Christmas decoration at my house looks really pretty" said Twilight. "Besides, it will be a best Christmas ever"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Night Light. "Let's go inside now"

"Okay, dad" said Twilight.

At Applejack's house, the barn is now being decorated with Christmas lights as she helped with Granny Smith.

"The barn is now decorated with Christmas lights, Granny Smith" said Applejack. "Turn the lights on"

"I sure will, Applejack" said Granny Smith.

She turns on the Christmas light and it looks perfect by the way.

"That looks perfect, Granny Smith" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Granny Smith. "Let's go inside"

At Rarity's house, Rarity's mom is putting the Christmas presents under the tree.

"That is good job putting away the Christmas presents, mom" said Rarity.

"Thank you, Rarity" said her mom. "It was a hard work decorating the Christmas tree as a matter of fact"

"But we did a good job" said Rarity.

"Rarity, can you please help me make the gingerbread house?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I sure will, darling" said Rarity.

After she put the rest of the Christmas presents under the tree, she is now helping Sweeting making the gingerbread house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Shower

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to take their shower after a hard work with their parents. They had a good job at decorating Christmas trees, putting the Christmas presents under the Christmas tree and putting Christmas decorations in their house. They are now very tired and will be taking a shower as a matter of fact. Let's hope they have a nice warm shower.

"Time to take my shower, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Turn on the warm water since it's cold outside"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom, turned on the warm water, stripped down naked and went into the shower to wash each body part and her hair.

"Wash everything, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Applejack's house, Applejack brought some clean underwear and clean pajamas so she can wear them after she takes her shower.

"Apple Bloom, make sure that no one uses this bathroom while I'm taking a shower" said Applejack.

"I sure will, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

Applejack went inside the bathroom, stripped down naked, turn on the warm water and went in to the shower so she can wash her body parts and her hair.

"Wash everything, Applejack" said Granny Smith.

"Okay, Granny Smith" said Applejack.

At Twilight's house, Twilight came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure that your teeth are nice and clean" said Twilight Velvet.

"I will, mom" said Twilight.

After that, her teeth are now clean and heading to her bedroom as Twilight Velvet turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

She left the bedroom as Twilight is falling asleep in her bed. At Sunset's house, Sunset is now in her bed as her mom turns the light off.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

The girls are now falling asleep in their bed as their parents left their room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Another Shower

All of the Equestria Girls' parents are now getting ready for their shower. They want to make sure that the girls are asleep before they can take a shower as a matter of fact. They work really hard on the Christmas decorations and they are tired. Let's hope that they turn on the warm water since it is cold outside in Canterlot.

"Twilight Velvet, are you going to take a shower first?" Night Light asked.

"I sure am, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "I have my clean underwear and my pajamas so I can put them on after I got out of the shower"

"Okay, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "Make sure you clean each body part and wash your hair"

"I sure will" said Twilight Velvet. "Time to take my shower"

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking off her clothes, turned on the warm water and went into the shower.

"Good, the door is now locked" said Night Light.

At Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset's mom is bringing her clean underwear and pajamas so she can take a shower.

"Going to take a shower now?" Sunset's dad asked.

"I sure am" said Sunset's mom. "Our daughter is falling asleep by the way"

"She sure is" said Sunset's dad. "Enjoy your shower now"

"Thanks" said Sunset's mom. "It is nice of you"

Sunset's mom went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking her clothes off, turned on the warm water and went into the shower.

"The door is locked now" said Sunset's dad.

At Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow's mom and dad are brushing their teeth so they can get ready to go to bed. They already take a shower and put their pajamas in fact"

"Let's hope our teeth will look clean" said Rainbow Dash's mom.

"I hope so too" said Rainbow Dash's dad.

After that, they spit the toothpaste, put their toothbrush away and they are heading to bed.

"Good night" said Rainbow Dash's mom.

"Good night" said Rainbow Dash's dad.

All the parents are now falling asleep in their bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Small Christmas Party Part 1

The small Christmas party is going to be held at Twilight's house. Everyone will bring some food and some snacks. Twilight invited her friends to come over there for the party as a matter of fact. The party is going to be a good one and there will be music as well in fact. Let's hope that the small Christmas party will be a huge success.

"Today is the small Christmas party, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Your friends are going to be there as well"

"I already invited my friends, mom" said Twilight. "Besides, it's going to be a great party"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Now, let's put some decorations in the living room in time for the party"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

They put up the decoration in the living room and the party is now ready to go. Twilight's friends are coming inside the house just in time for the Christmas party.

"Hi, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I'm glad that you came in time for the party"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm pretty sure that it will be a good party"

"I hope so, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We did a good job decorating at the living room"

"That is great, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "When is party going to start?"

"As soon as everyone comes to the party, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw everyone heading to Twilight's house and went inside as Twilight welcomes them to the party.

"Welcome, everyone to the Christmas party at my house" said Twilight. "I would like thank you for showing up today"

"We are going to have a good time today" said Twilight Velvet. "Are you happy about that?"

"Yes!" shout everyone.

"Okay then, the Christmas party is officially started" said Twilight Velvet.

She turns on the music and the party is now underway. Twilight is putting a punch on her cup.

"Great job at giving the invitations to everyone, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight.

Twilight and her mom are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Small Christmas Party Part 2

The small Christmas party at Twilight's house is going on right now. Twilight will play Christmas music so that everyone can dance. They are going to have fun as well and they are going to behave as a matter of fact. Everyone have already come to Twilight's house before the party starts. Let's hope that the party continues at Twilight's house.

"The small Christmas party is going great, mom" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We need some Christmas music so that everyone can dance"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "I will play them right now"

She turns on the jukebox and play some Christmas music. Everyone are now dancing to it.

"I just turned on the Christmas music, mom" said Twilight.

"I'm so proud of you, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "This is going to be the best Christmas party ever"

"I hope so too, mom" said Twilight. "Besides, why don't we dance the Christmas music?"

"That is a good idea" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's all dance"

Twilight and her friends are now dancing to the Christmas music. After they dance, they brought some cupcakes for dessert since they dance a lot.

"These cupcakes are very delicious, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake made the cupcakes by the way"

"I didn't know they made them" said Rainbow Dash. "I love these cupcakes"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"This is the best party since the Fall Formal, Twilight" said Rarity.

"It sure is, Rarity" said Twilight. "I'm pretty sure that we're in the nice list from Santa.

"Who is that, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's the one who lived in the north pole" said Twilight.

"Oh, okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I never went to the north pole before"

"Neither did I, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I like to go there one day"

"Me too, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

After they finished their cupcakes, they throw them away. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Small Christmas Party Part 3

The small Christmas party at Twilight's house is still going on right now. The Equestria Girls had fun dancing to the Christmas and they are getting ready to get some desserts. The small Christmas party is also a huge success as well. They are having a good time at the party as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the party continues.

"That is a good party, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "These cupcakes are very delicious"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight. "It is going to be best Christmas party ever"

"Look, Twilight, there are Christmas cookies in the table" said Pinkie Pie. "Can we have some?"

"After the next song, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Besides, we are going to dance to the next Christmas song right now"

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

The next Christmas song is played and the girls are now dancing to that song.

"Look at these girls, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "They are dancing right now"

"We can dance to the next song, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "We haven't dance to a Christmas song before"

"That is true, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "We are very patient as well"

After the next song was played, the girls went back to the table to get Christmas cookies and they are eating them.

"These Christmas cookies are very delicious, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

"They sure are, Pinkie" said Twilight. "It is a very good cookie as well"

"We better sure those cookies, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "No one will steal them by the way"

They saw Night Light and Twilight Velvet are dancing to the Christmas music.

"Look at them go, girls" said Twilight. "They are dancing to a Christmas music"

"I like how they dance, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Great job, mom" said Twilight. "I like you dancing to the Christmas music"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Anytime, mom" said Twilight. "The Christmas party is doing good, girls"

The girls are still watching Twilight's dancing to the Christmas music. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Small Christmas Party Part 4

The small Christmas party at Twilight's house is going on right now. Twilight and her friends are going to drink eggnog as a matter of fact. An eggnog is a drink that thinks it's a custard pie, but it is actually known as a milk punch or an egg milk. Let's hope the small Christmas party will be a success again.

"I really like dancing during the Christmas party, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Christmas is also coming as well since Santa is coming to Equestria"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "It is also snowing as well since it's cold outside"

"Can we do more dancing, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We sure can, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Let's dance now"

After they dance the next Christmas song, they saw a cup of eggnogs bringing in to the party as Night Light made them.

"The eggnog is now served, everyone" said Night Light.

They brought one cup of eggnog and they drink it. Then, they finished it and brings the cup to the kitchen so that Twilight Velvet can wash all the cups.

"That eggnog was very delicious, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We can have them again next year"

"It was a great job that Night Light made the eggnog by the way" said Twilight. "Besides, this is the best small Christmas party ever"

"It sure is, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight, look what Twilight Velvet is giving you"

"Twilight, this Christmas present is for your friend Flash Sentry" said Twilight Velvet.

"What is it, mom?" Twilight asked.

"It is a Christmas card that me and your father made" said Twilight Velvet.

"That looks pretty, mom" said Twilight. "I hope Flash will like that Christmas present"

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Are you having fun at the small Christmas party?"

"I sure am, mom" said Twilight. "It was a hard work for us decorating the house in time for the party"

"That is true, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "I love you so much"

Twilight Velvet is now giving Twilight a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Last Chapter

It is now Christmas Day in Canterlot as the Equestria Girls are waking up from their bed and brushing their teeth. They are going to open their Christmas presents as a matter of fact. The small Christmas party at Twilight's house is also a huge success as well. This is going to be the last chapter of this Christmas story.

"Morning, mom" said Twilight. "It's Christmas Day"

"Merry Christmas, Twilight" said Twilight's mom. "We got some Christmas presents for you and your presents"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

Twilight's friends are now coming downstairs to opened their presents like Twilight doing it right now.

"Hi, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Our Christmas presents are here"

"They sure are, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Mom, do you know where you put the made up Christmas card that you made for Flash?"

"I have it right here, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Here you go now"

She gave the made up Christmas card to Twilight as she opened her Christmas present.

"A new Starswirl the Bearded story" said Twilight. "Thanks, mom"

"Anytime, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Besides, this is the best Christmas Day ever"

"It sure is, mom" said Twilight. "Let's see what my other friends got for Christmas by the way"

"I got a new Daring Do book" said Rainbow Dash.

"An Angel doll" said Fluttershy.

"My brand new winter clothes" said Applejack.

"A new makeup" said Rarity.

"A party supplies" said Pinkie Pie.

"A new diary" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And a new MLP book" said Kerry.

"I hope everyone likes their Christmas presents" said Twilight Velvet.

"We sure did, mom" said Twilight. "I heard someone knocking the door"

"Open it, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's see who it is"

Twilight opens the door and it is Flash Sentry.

"Flash, I didn't know you come in for Christmas" said Twilight.

"I decided to come over for my Christmas" said Flash.

"We made you a Christmas card" said Twilight. "Here it is"

She gives it to Flash. He opens it and reads we love you from Twilight and her friend.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Flash. "That is a good present for me"

"Anytime, Flash" said Twilight.

He is giving a hug to Twilight and it is a best Christmas Day ever. The end.


End file.
